


Your Heart

by VoidRune



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Self-indulging fluff? Yeah, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidRune/pseuds/VoidRune
Summary: Roxas's own stubbordness was at fault, really. Of course they would be fine parting ways with the others involved into the mess that had been screwing with his whole life. All he needed was Lea and Xion, maybe some ice cream. But in the very last moment, his seemed to decided he suddenly needed his other again, not in the way everyone else seemed to think, and he can't help but think back on the time he spent inside that kind heart while rushing to undo his harsh decision.





	

Roxas knew the streets of Twilight Town like the back of his hand. Be it from his memories from the fake digital version or the missions in the Organization, he knew exactly the shortcuts to take in order to get to the station as fast as he could. Yet, each step took a lot longer than he wished. He ran up towards the station, eyes on the clock of the Clock Tower. 

In the end, it was just like Xion said; just letting Sora go was hard. He just didn’t think it would be that much harder than expected. First, he still hadn’t grasped that it was finally over. He knew it would be, at some point, but now that they finally had some peace, it felt surreal. At least, he thought so. He could be himself, just like Xion could be herself. Roxas was happy with that; it was all he had ever wanted. Just lazy days ahead. 

For someone who had struggled so much to gain his independence, the idea of not needing Sora anymore hurt way more than it should. 

Second, as much as his old self would hate to admit, the time he spent in Sora’s heart was probably the best in his short existence. Of course he fought in the beginning, he wouldn’t give up his self to no one else, and mainly not to Sora. The longer he stayed there, however, the more he came to understand his other. Sora didn’t see him as just his Nobody; Roxas was Roxas. That comforting belief calmed him down. 

Even before he found Xion, and before he met Ventus, Roxas couldn’t help but feel good diving deeper into Sora’s heart. From what he heard, when compared to the heart of others, it was a sanctuary. He tried helping as much as he could from within, as he could no longer hate Sora, but there wasn’t much he could do.  
So, Roxas allowed himself to be a bit selfish. Ventus had warned him that as much as it felt safe, he would be risking the very thing he so desperately tried to hold onto to, but the stupid part of him didn’t care. He stayed days where no one but Sora could reach him.

He, without something as complex as a thought, found himself hanging in the ties Sora had with others. Some were distant and thin, while others were so close their hearts almost blended. Roxas envied those. He could see how his other drew his strength from every and each friendship he had, and while it made him happy for him, it also made him curious. 

Not while he was diving, but when he returned to the beach, of course. Rationality had no place once you get past the surface level of someone’s heart. 

Still, he had meant to ask Ventus about why he never felt any of the dwellers of Sora’s heart among its strings, but he never did. Hey, it wasn’t because Ven had been there the longest time that he had to know everything, right? 

Roxas made a sharp turn using a light pole to not lose speed. Of course, he almost slipped in the process, but it wasn’t hard to regain balance and keep going. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a very familiar skateboard. 

He didn’t even consider stopping, for that split second, Roxas thought about using it if it meant he could move even slightly faster. He soon decided against it, though. Moving upwards on wheels could go poorly, mainly if he had to gain momentum on the way up. Besides, he felt heavy, as if his body weighted a ton more than it actually did. The skate definitively wasn’t going to help.

But it did bring memories as he rushed towards the Clock Tower. Roxas himself never learned how to skate, it was something he had simply always known how to do. Sora did. And he had seen it all. 

One might consider it as an invasion of privacy, but since Sora was so open to sharing his heart, Roxas wanted to believe he wouldn’t mind. He had given his other his memories from his time at the Organization, and in a similar way, he had delved into Sora’s in the time he spent in his heart. 

Not like the scattered pieces he had seen before. He saw them chained together, bound to the other people he shared them with. Roxas saw Sora learning how to skate, with every fall and scrapped knee, and how he pushed himself up again. 

That last bit didn’t apply just to skateboarding. Sure, Sora was lucky for having lived such a carefree life, and as much as he wanted to hate his other for it, he just couldn’t anymore. Roxas had seen many smiles, listened to that laugh many times… Even if he hadn’t changed his mind way before diving that deep, he couldn’t hate Sora in any way after that. 

Lea had said he looked like a girl in love when talking about it. 

And Roxas knew better than to believe every smile that dork would put on his face. His other was too kind, as in he would bury his sadness if it he had to help someone else. Sora would be more than willing to destroy himself for other people. 

He had seen Sora’s darkness, always very well hidden. It always bothered Roxas about how easy it was for people to forget about it just because it wasn’t as flashy as Riku’s. It wasn’t fueled by anger or hate, but by a cold silence. Hum, it did make sense that his greatest inner enemy was loneliness. 

Roxas could relate to that. 

And Sora would still hang to the hurt of others. Roxas was not exactly proud of being one of the guilty for how much his other had to carry. 

What Roxas was proud of was being the only one to have seen that much of Sora. At least the only one who was not a total asshole like Vanitas. 

… Maybe he was a bit of an asshole for that, but that was totally off the point. 

His legs ached, despite the effort not being unusual for him, but he still forced himself to move faster. Roxas stumbled on some people along the way, never stopping for the apologies, which ended up lost in the wind.

And then there was that part. Somewhere so deep that reason couldn’t reach, but if the sensation that lingers after all the time is somewhere close than what Roxas felt there, then it was absolute bliss. And he was sure his memory didn’t come close to making it justice. 

Honestly, Roxas didn’t even know if he could call that a place. All he knew and cared about was about how right it felt. There were no words, just the raw emotions flowing through him. He was aware he had spent much more time there than he should by the worried looks he got from Xion and Ventus, but it was so worth it he didn’t mind hearing that stupid digital DiZ scold him.

He could feel Sora, wholly, completely. He wondered if Sora could feel him too. 

At least this he could blame how red his face was on the physical effort this time. 

He reached the Station Plaza, not wasting a single look at the clock tower. He could only hope he wasn’t late.

Being that deep wasn’t always that pleasant. With the same intensity he felt every smile, so he did every sharp pain he chose to hide. It was that the cue about what was going on in the Realm of Sleep. 

Roxas made his way past the ticket booth, probably startling whoever was working there.

The purple train was still in the station. He saw a glimpse of silver hair through the window and a blur of pink disappearing at the door.

But Sora still hadn’t boarded the train. He looked back the moment Roxas called his name, probably louder than intended.

Roxas finally stopped when his other turned around, only to see the blond trying to catch his breath. 

“Roxas?” Sora smiled leaning forward to take a better look at his other’s face. “Are you okay? I thought-“ 

He was cut by Roxas throwing himself at him for a hug. Sora was stunned for a moment, but soon hugged back, as tight as his other was holding him.  
Words were dry, locked on Roxas’s throat. He would recognize that smile anywhere. It was the smile Sora would put on when he decided someone needed comforting while he needed it himself. 

And even though he had his own existence, in that small bubble, it was like he was diving again into Sora’s heart. He could feel everything, as if their emotions flowed through and around them. He had felt Sora’s confusion and hesitation, uncovered what he was hiding. 

Because Sora dreaded the idea of never seeing his other again. Roxas would have punched himself (somehow) if he wasn’t so taken in the moment for suggesting they didn’t need each other anymore. Wanting to be with each other was far more important, and far stronger. 

He felt Sora’s tension slipping away, and a genuine smile show up in in the face he couldn’t see. Roxas knew Sora felt him too, and so, words weren’t needed.  
And it was better than anything any of them had ever felt before. Roxas could feel his other’s heartbeat for once. His breath against himself. Both the warmth of his light and his body. 

Maybe it wasn’t the right thing to do but he wanted to kiss Sora. 

“Sora, you are going to miss the train if you don’t get in.”

And of course Riku had to ruin it. Sora broke the hug, looking back at his friend. Both were so distracted they had failed to notice the bell ringing. 

“Ah, sorry!” The brunette ran his hand over his face, probably to not let his childhood friend notice he had let a tear escape, but made no attempt at hiding that radiant smile. “Roxas, I-“

“Gotta go.” His other finished, sighing with a sad smile. Just because they had finally understood each other… 

“Yeah.” Sora saw him lower his head, and in a quick movement lifted his other’s head and stole a kiss. 

It was a second that lasted an eternity, and yet, was too short. Roxas’s mind had stopped working, every remain of thoughts focused on the surprisingly softness of those lips while they touched his own. Sora soon took off, running inside the train. 

“I’ll visit soon!” The brunette quickly made his way to a window, as the door closed and waved, still as bright as before. 

The train began moving, leaving the station, and Roxas could only stare as Sora left. His face, if he was blushing before, got more red, as his smile grew with the realization of what had just happened. 

The station was empty, and all Roxas could do was touch his lips. Lea would tease him so much if he knew… 

And so, he began counting the days.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not get a continuation, but it would probably be a lot sillier. I have no idea why I wrote this, honestly, I guess the world just need a bit more SoRoku /o/ I'm not sorry at all.


End file.
